Broken Dreames
by tigersoul101
Summary: Full Summary Inside-JUST READ IT! Its also just about loners, not the clans! rating may change later


Broken Dreams

Dreams…

Dreams are the worst of things and the best of things. They could be your best friend, and at the same time your worst enemy. They should never fade away if you keep your hope in them. But what happens if you lose hope in them? Well, that is a path you should never take. It's a path that you'll only find to find you dreams are in shattered pieces. When I took that path, I found my shattered dreams broken by one tom…

**The characters**

**Ava**-She is the main character in the story Broken Dreams. She is a white she-cat with thick light gray tabby stripes all over her. She has light blue eyes, but can scare everyone is you anger her enough. She is a pretty sweet she-cat. She tries to hold her dignity when her family kicked her out by not talking about. If someone angers her enough you're in huge trouble with her. After someone has done wrong to her, she will never forgive, or so she thinks.

**Leo**- He is a large and muscular tabby tom. He is dark brown with thick black tabby stripes, and a large black stripe that starts from head all the way on his back to his tail. He has dark chocolate brown eyes. He is very sweet to she-cat. He is very sweet to anyone and rarely gets angry. He will fight to protect everything he has.

**Amaryllis**- She is a very sweet and bubbly she-cat. She is white with ginger patches on her tail, head, and her paws. Her eyes are a crisp green that look like new leaf. She loves to have company with other cats. She loves to tell stories of her travels, and also loves to hang around in trees. She is known to be a very good healer, and most cats come to her when they are in need. She had a rough past before and does not like to talk about it.

Prolog

_Ava pov_

_Just a bit longer!_ My body screams to me. I've been traveling for 6 moons now, with little or no food at all. I've been traveling because my kin-land kicked me out, only because I broke a code. I sigh slightly, as I headed into a forest. I looked around, hearing an owl. As I walked though, I start to move faster hearing a babbling brook. I am soon running to it. I burst out of the forest, clawing into the clearing. There it was, large stream water running though the clearing. It flowed at a smooth rate._Surely there would be prey here_. I looked up at the stars in the sky, and the moon that was shining brightly over my white and gray pelt. The moon reflected the stream, making it look like flowing sliver. I pad over to the stream, and I let a purr run though me. There was black fishes; good and easy prey in this stream. I lean over to the water, my paw hooked in the stream already. I sit there, waiting for a fish to swim by. Soon enough one does, and I lash out my claws catching it quickly. I pull out the fish quickly, and unsheaved my claws. The slimy fish falls to the ground, and flops around. It gasps for air, but it slowly stops moving. That's when I grabbed it in my mouth and padded over to a moss covered rock nearby. I jumped up upon it, and placed the fish down carefully. I started to eat it, and looked around._This would be a very good place to stay, there a constant supply of food, and water, and I already found shelter_. I take my last bite of my fish before I scoot the bones off the rock and letting them fall to the ground. I let out a sigh and rest my head on my paws that had spread out below me._I shall go exploring tomorrow _, I thought before I drift off to sleep, cradled by a warm place and a full stomach.

I open my eyes to a bright morning, sunshine everywhere, birds calling, and everything is busy, like spring should be. I looked around, everything seemed different from last night, there where small blue flowers blooming, the water is a clear blue, and trees don't seem as formidable. I smile and stretched. "This will be my home now." I say to myself_._

"Let see if I approve of _it_ first." A voice behind me said. My fur rises up in fear and anger. I turned faster than a jack rabbit and saw a dark brown tabby that would have at least 2 times larger than me. I gulped and slowly back up. _Wait! What are you doing Ava! You came from a famous blood line, you should not back down!_ I thought quickly. I stopped backing up and stood my ground, and stood tall, trying not to look weak. The tom just let out a small chuckle "You no match for me at the moment, seeing how thin you are you've been traveling for quite a bit." He said his tail pointing to how thin I am. I still hold my position

"What you think that I'm weaker than you?" I hissed.

"At the moment, yes, you are weaker than me. But seeing your size and if you stay here by leaf-bare you would be a very good opponent." He stated.

"So you are going to let me take your territory, and you're not going to fight for it?" I asked puzzled. _Back at home, we would have to fight with tooth and claw for land if someone was trying to make their home with us…_

"There's no need to. Here in Leben there is a lot of prey even during leaf-bare, and this is a very large area, and there are rarely any twolegs, and the ones who do come, they take care of us if we're injured." He said. I nodded and sat down on the rocks, thinking about what he said. There was a long gap of silence. The water bubbled smoothly over the river pebbles, the breeze was like a gentle blanket of moss, and the hums of bees was everywhere. The scent of flowers everywhere tickled my nose, and I smiled slightly. _Well, since he's not going to fight and it does seem like there is a lot of prey it would be wise to take this. But what if he is lying? I cannot fix the mistake that I could die. But by the looks of this tom it does prove that there is a lot of prey. I can't decide! _

My thoughts buzzed with in my mind. After what seem like forever of thinking I finally decided on an answer. "I would like to live here in Leben." I confirmed my voice stronger than my body.

He gave a nod of approval before asking "What's your name? Mine's Leo."

I smiled, and nodded slowly. "Ava." I answered shortly.

"That's a pretty name" he said, his voice filled with cheer. _Yes it is, but it's so pretty that my mother left me_. He quickly turned around and jumped off the rock, his tail flicked saying that I should follow. I jumped down after him and caught up to him.

"So we're we going?" I asked. He looked ahead, his dark brown paws entering the forest

"To show you your new home." He said. I smiled [_At last I have found a new home better than my kin-land_. _Or so I hope. _


End file.
